A New Beginning
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: (12th Chapter Up) *sorry for the delay* First the senshi, then Mamoru and Haru, now Aki? What the hell is going on?!
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters L , they all belong to Naoko Taekuchi (sp?) bless her creative soul! J So….don't sue me! If you did, all you'd get is some gum and lint. :-D 

Why hello all! This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon story, so please go light on me! Actually…my sister started this but she stopped and then my comp also crashed so all the data was erased(thirty pages of it!). Therefore I'm starting from scratch! ^_^; I hope you like it! (Warning: Slight violence and slight yuri [Haruka/ Michiru and Makoto/Minako] Don't worry, it's only slight!)

****

A NEW BEGINNING

It had been a year since the fight with Galaxia and the Sailor Star Lights had gone home to their planets. No one knew exactly what happened to Chibi-chibi, she had disappeared after the Sailor Star Senshi had left. Chibi-usa had returned to the future and Setsuna had once again taken control of the Time Gates. Haruka and Michiru had left on a road trip along with Hotaru, who became a child once more. They didn't know when, but the others were waiting for a post card after the wedding. 

The inner senshi were in their last year of high school and Mamoru had gone off to America, dropping by every holiday or whenever he could. Minako had finally gotten Andrew to go out with her, after Rita had broken up with him. Makoto was dating on and off with a young man named 'Ken', who she claimed she knew from her old school. Rei was dating Chad, though the senshi wondered how she put up with his horribly written love songs. Ami was dating as well, it was a young man named Greg whom had left before when the Negaverse had been their current enemy. As for Usagi, well…she did get the occational greeting from Mamoru. But lately, she had been distant, worrying the senshi more than she wanted. And from here, our story begins.

It was a bright and sunny dayand everything was going well at the Cherry Hill Temple. At the moment, all of the inner senshi and Mamoru (who was visiting) were inside talking and having fun. All except for Usagi, who was looking out of the window with a glum look upon her face. Rei sat on the ground talking merrily with Minako when a heavy sigh emerged from her princess. She looked up and and then sadly looked at Minako,who, in turn,nodded knowingly.Rei plastered on a fake smile and looked upUsagi again.

"Hey, Usagi-chan! Why don't you come down here and sit with us?"

"Yeah, Usa! Don't be such a glum! Come talk with us!"

Usagi pulled her gaze away from the window and smiled sadly. "No thanks guys. I'll just sit here. I really don't feel like talking." 

At that moment, Mamoru walked in holding a plate of cookies and Makoto followed behind him with a tray of several different cakes. "Oh! I thought I smelled something delicious!" Ami said who had previously been reading a rather large text book across from Usagi. Makoto grinned and set down her tray on the table, mamoru doing the same. "Yeah, well…I thought you guys might be hungry. Especially a little blonde haired bunny." As she said this everyone turned to look at Usagi. Usagi looked up and gave a small laugh. "No thank you, Makoto. I'm not very hungry."

"What?! You, not hungry?!" Makoto and Rei said at the same time. This surprised everyone. Usagi not hungry was like snow in the summer. 

Mamoru walked toward Usagi and felt her forehead. "Well, she's not sick." 

Usagi glared at him and pulled away. "I'm fine. Just because I'm not hungry doesn't mean I'm sick!"

Ami sighed and moved to sit next to her best friend. "Then what's wrong, Usa?"

"Yeah, Odango Atama. What's wrong?" 

"What? Something has to be wrong now? I'm not hungry, okay? I don't feel like eating, is that a crime?" Usagi snapped. 

Rei hopped up, fire burning in her eyes. "You don't have to yell, baka! We're just worried about you! And it's not because you're not hungry! Why don't you tell us what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's wrong, okay? I'm fine. Stop asking me. Why don't you guys mind your own business. Even if something was wrong with me I sure as hell wouldn't tell either of you!" 

The others watched in shocked silence as both Usagi and Rei stood, both glaring at eachother. Makoto was the first to recover and quickly stepped between the the two to stop any further argument. "Hey you two, stop it now. Today is supposed to be a good day. We don't need any fighting. Rei if Usagi doesn't want us to get in her business, then don't. And Usagi, we're just trying to help. We're worried about you!"

Usagi took a deep breath and stepped backwards. "I know, I know. I'm sorry Rei, you guys, I just…I'm sorry. Uh…I think I should go. Besides, I'm sure Luna will be waiting for me. I mean, she is home alone. What with my parents and Sammy out on vacation. So..um…I'll see you guys later."

She walked over to Mamoru an hugged him, before giving him a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Mamoru." Mamoru looked at her surprised. _'Mamoru?!'_

The senshi were just as surprised as he. Usagi never called him by "Mamoru", it was usually some pet name or "Mamo-chan".

"Umm, okay…Usako…" He whispered as she pulled away. 

Makoto shook her head, this was just way too much for her. And she was determined to get to the bottom of Usagi's strange behavior. "Listen, Usagi. Why don't you come to my house? Like a sleep over…umm…we haven't had one of those for a long time, ne?"

Usagi raised her eyebrow, startled by the suggestion. It was true, they hadn't really hung out that much since the whole Galaxia thing. "Okay…I guess. Sure. I'll meet you at your house tonight. Around six or something." Makoto gave a nod of approval and Usagi walked out of the door, purse in hand. 

Everyone watched in dismay and concern as she left. "Well, I'd better get going. I need to get ready for me and Usagi's sleep over."

"Uh, yeah. Me too. You know, I need to study and all."

"Right, I'd better leave to. I have a date with Andrew tonight. 

"I'm going home too. I need to call Usako."

One by one everyone left and on her way out, Minako grabbed Makoto's hand and gave her a "tell me everything" look and then walked away when Makoto nodded. 

Rei sighed as she shut the door behind Mamoru, the last person who left. _'I don't know what's wrong with you Usagi, but I hope that you are okay soon. I'm worried about you, Odango.'_

* * * *

Okay, so how'd you like it? If you do like it, please give my sister some credit. Her version was much better, of course, but I am still sticking to her ideas! I like flames too. I definitely don't mind the flames! Of course, I do LOVE god reviews. Well, thank you! See ya!

-Lady Angel

(June 27th, 2002. 2:32 p.m.)


	2. Free The Me From The Chains Of Destiny

Title: A New Beginning

Author: LadyAngel

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song New Skin by Incubus. L Boo hoo for me.

Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. I just get lazy a lot. Anyway this chapter is gonna be rather short but next chapter will be long, I assure you. Also, I am putting a few songs in this but that's only while the radio is on in the story. And also, if you're a BtVS fan, you'll notice something that Willow said about Buffy in this chapter too. So without further ado, the story!!!

(Note: I am trying to think up a new title name for this whole story s if you have any ideas please tell me!)

A New Beginning 

Makoto sighed as she plopped down onto her old maroon-colored couch in front of her TV. She had just finished cleaning up her house and getting things ready for her sleep-over with Usagi. She was determined to find out what was wrong with the normally preppy high-schooler and to do that she decided that cooking a few batches of cookies would make the girl talk. Of course, had it been any other day she would have been sure it would work but the way she snapped at Rei and the others only hours before told her differently. Just then the doorbell rang, signaling that the guest of honor had arrived. Makoto looked at the clock in disbelief as she went to open the door. _'My God…she's early!!!'_

"Hey Mako-chan." The golden haired senshi of the moon greeted, setting down her bag of clothing .

"What's up, Usagi? How ya doing??"

Usagi didn't answer as she sat down on a nearby chair. Makoto gulped nervously, wondering if she would get anything out of her best friend. A bell rang and Makoto ran to the kitchen.

"It's the cookies I baked for you, Usagi. Hold on! Let me get something to put em' on!"

Usagi couldn't help but giggle. She knew how Makoto loved to cook, it was her favorite thing to do. Plus it didn't bother her when she'd eat all of her delicious food. Oh how she'd miss her best friend's cooking…

"Here you are Usagi. Twelve freshly baked cookies all for you." The brunette said coming back into the living room and setting down a plate of cookies on the coffee table. Usagi shook her head and turned away, "No thanks, Mako. I'm not hungry."

Makoto inhaled sharply. "Okay…you want to listen to some music or something?"

The hime tsuki shrugged, not looking at her. 

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes." Standing up, she walked to a very old fashioned radio and turned the knob a few times before settling on a station she liked. 

A woman began talking and then the sounds of music could be heard and a young man's voice was heard. 

At first I see an open wound 

_infected and disastrous._

_It breathes chaotic catastrophe,_

_it cries to be renewed._

_It's tears are the color of anger,_

_they dry to form a scab._

_To the touch it's stiff and resilient,_

_underneath the new skin breathes._

_As outwardly cliché as it may seem-_

Makoto swore as she turned off the radio and then plastered on a fake smile, turning to look at Usagi. "Well, that was…interesting. Let's not listen to anymore music, okay? Okay."

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for quite a while before Usagi broke the ice. " Mako-chan…I need to tell you something important. But you have to promise not to tell the others- especially not Mamoru." Makoto nodded, happy that Usagi was finally going to tell her what was wrong but also very worried. '_If she doesn't even want Mamoru to know, something must be wrong.'_

Usagi fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, not quite sure how to begin. Then she turned to her long time friend and spoke. "Makoto-chan- I've been giving this a lot of thought and… I don't think I'm quite ready to be Neo-Queen Serenity. Nor do I want to be. The burden of being both a senshi and a hime is enough. I mean, three or four years ago, I was just a simple fourteen year old girl enjoying the wonders of life. Now here I am, the champion of justice, the princess of the moon, future mother, future wife, and future queen. And I have no say in it whatsoever! 

"My whole life has been set for me but I don't want it to be. I want to make my own destiny, choose my own husband, and decide when I'm ready to have a child! Don't get me wrong, I love Mamoru and Chibiusa dearly, but my birthday is a month away and I'm sixteen going on FORTY! I'm not ready for that, I can't handle that. And I've decided that from this day forth I am no longer Sailor Moon or the tsuki no hime. I am Tsukino, Usagi- plan and simple."

Makoto stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Usagi… I know how hard this must for you but it's your destiny to be queen and to be a senshi. You can't just turn your back on us."

Usagi sighed. " I knew you wouldn't understand. Listen Makoto, I don't want to do this to you guys but I've got to! I need to see what my life would truly be like had I never met any of you. I know that sounds mean and selfish and I will miss you all so much. But you've got to understand I'm only sixteen, I need to expand my horizons and live my own life. Besides, what right do I have to be the Queen of the World? Turning this whole beautiful place into one big crystallized city? There's evil in the world, yes but there always has been and whether you want to believe it or not there always will be. That's why there are senshi and every generation of senshi has protected this world and excepted their destiny. But this once…just this once…I want to be the senshi who decides for herself what her destiny will be, not some prochecy from the past."

Makoto sighed and nodded in defeat. " I understand, Usagi… and I support you all the way."

                "Oh! Thank you Mako-chan! You're the greatest!" Usagi grabbed her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know…I know."

That night, Usagi lay in the guest bedroom snoring loudly while Makoto lay in her own room looking up at the ceiling. She turned on and lay on her side, reaching for the phone next to her bed. She dialed a certain number and waited patiently as the phone rang. There was silence and then a groggy voice was heard on the other line. "Mushi Mushi. Who the hell is this? It's 12:00 at night."

"Minako, it Makoto. I've got something important to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"Oh? What wrong's Mako?" Minako asked, now fully awake.

"Well, brace yourself because you won't believe what I've got to say…"

*********************************************************************

Ha ha! I didn't think it possible but I did it! I finished the second chappy! YAY!!!  Oh and also, I decided not to put a slight Mako/Minako. Don't ask why I just didn't feel like it, okay? Thank yo all!  Bye now!

-Lady Angel.


	3. Free Me From The Chains of Destiny Part ...

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own this story, so don't steal it.

Hi everybody! Thanx for the reviews, I appreciate it! I'm getting the third one out much earlier than I expected. Again, a new title is needed for this story so PLEASE give me some ideas. Also, please give me more reviews! I need some!!! Thank you again, bai bai!

A New Beginning 

            "She said what?!?" Minako flinched as she looked at the faces of Rei and Ami on her communicator. Makoto had told her last night about the conversation between her and Usagi and now she was doing the same. 

            "Yeah…I think she's really serious about this too, Makoto said she didn't even want Mamoru-kun to know."

            " That Odango Atama!! What the hell is she thinking? She knows her duties as a senshi are NOT to be taking lightly." Rei said, not exactly thrilled about the news.

            " Calm down, Rei. I'm sure it's just a phase that Usagi-chan is going through. This will all be settled in due time. Don't worry." Ami piped up, trying to keep her fiery friend from going ballistic. 

            " I don't know, Ami. Usagi just might leave the senshi for good."

            "That's it, I'm calling an emergency meeting at my temple today at five o' clock and Usagi-baka is going to straighten all of this out."

            "Fine. I'll call Makoto and Usagi. See you later Ami, Rei."

            " Bai bai."

            "Ja ne."

            Minako hung up the phone and sighed. "Makoto's going to kill me if Usagi doesn't get to her first."

***********************************************

            Usagi sat down on the floor, outside of Rei's temple. She was rather curious as to why Rei called a meeting on such short notice and looking around her she could tell that all of the other senshi knew why. _'I wonder if Makoto-chan told the others about my decision…'_ She through an accusing glance at the senshi of thunder. Makoto saw and looked away, rather ashamed. Rei cleared her throat and everybody looked up. 

"Usagi, do you know why I called all of you here?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was asking her of all people. " No as a matter of fact I don't. But I think I might have a small clue…" She looked at Makoto again.

"Usagi-chan, Minako told us what you said about abandoning your duties as a senshi and future queen. We  want to know if your serious about this or if this is just temporary."

Usagi breathed in and out for a few seconds trying to keep from tackling the brown-haired tattle teller. "First of all, before I answer you, Rei I'd liked to know one thing. How the hell did _Minako_ know what I said? I remember specifically telling Makoto and asking her _not_ to speak of this any one of you. And here I find out that barely a day later all of you know!"

Makoto winced at the icy tone in the blonde's voice and shakily answered. "I-I had to tell someone, Usagi. This, this decision of yours is insane! But I didn't tell anyone besides Minako and I told _her_ not to tell anyone."

"Don't even blame it on her, Mako! You shouldn't have said anything in the first place, you know that!" Usagi yelled angrily. 

"Usagi, calm down. Makoto and Minako just wanted to help. And Rei and I do to. We're worried about you."

"Stop saying that! There's nothing to be worried about! Listen, okay? I am relieving myself of these senshi duties and I am relieving you all of your duties to protect me. I am no longer Sailor Moon, Serenity-hime, whatever. Okay? I'm just a normal girl, now and there's nothing either of you guys can do to stop me."

"Usagi-baka, you can't do that-," 

"Rei, I believe that Konekeo-chan's the hime here, not you. _She _can pretty much do whatever the heck she wants and if that means quitting the senshi life, then so be it." Everyone, including Usagi, looked up to see all the outer senshi (minus Setsuna) standing in front of them. Haruka moved to sit next to Usagi and she smiled.

"Domo-arigotou, Haruka-chan." Haruka just winked in return.

            Michiru sat next to Ami and Hotaru sat on her lap. "What are you guys doing here?" Ami asked, wondering if Minako also blabbed all the information to them as well. 

"Setsuna-mama told us about everything." Hotaru answered receiving nods from the inner senshi. 

"Well, I disagree with Haruka. Usagi's place is here with the senshi and that is that." Rei argued, getting back to the subject.

"And I'll have to disagree with you, Rei-chan. My koibito has a good point. You can't stop Usagi from doing what she wants to do."

"I don't care if you disagree, Michiru. Odango Atama is just being a selfish brat."

"You guys, if doesn't matter if you agree or disagree with Usagi's decision or Haruka-papa's comment. It's Usagi's choice and if you guys were true friends you'd support her all the way, no matter what you think." Hotaru whispered weakly, coughing a bit at the end.

            There was silence for a bit as everyone thought about what Hotaru had said. "Hotaru-chan is right, we have no right to interfere with Usagi-chan's decision. Gomen nasai, Usa-chan." Ami said, breaking the silence.

The other chimed in and apologized as well. Usagi smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, I know you guys were just trying to be helpful. And…if that's all I believe I should go now." She stood and took out her broach along with her communicator. "But before I do, I'd like to do a few things." Slowly, she walked across the floor and stopped in front of  the senshi of fire. "Rei-chan, you are now the strongest of the senshi. If you accept, you will be head of the senshi, the leader if you will."

Rei looked surprised for a moment, then a small smirk appeared on her face as she rolled her eyes. "I accept the role as the _temporary _leader until you come to your senses and come back."

Usagi giggled and handed Rei her broach before giving her one of her infamous bear hugs. Then she turned and walked towards Hotaru. She stopped and bent down to the thirteen year-old's level. "Hotaru-chan, I want you to take care of Luna for me. She's no longer my guardian but she's unaware of this whole situation. When she finds out, I know she won't understand and I need someone to be her caretaker. I think you'd be the perfect person to do that and be her friend. Do you accept that responsibility?"

At Hotaru's nod, she continued. "Then please, give her this- my communicator. It's something to remember me by. Please take good care of her, Hotaru-chan." Usagi gave Hotaru a bear hug as well and after went to all the other senshi and hugged them, too. They all bid their farewell, each telling her 'good luck' or 'be careful', etc.

"Bye, you guys. I'll really miss you." Usagi smiled and waved good-bye before turning and walking away, unbeknownst to everyone else that after today she would never return to that temple ever again.

*****************************************

Mamoru looked up from his laptop as the doorbell rang. "Who is it?"

"Mamo-chan, it's me."

Mamoru hopped up excitedly. He had been meaning to talk to her because the senshi wouldn't tell him anything. He ran to the door and stopped abruptly in front of it, smoothing down his shirt and pushing back his hair. After making sure he was at least a bit presentable, he opened the door to see the not so preppy face of his koibito. " Usako, hey! How are you, koi?"

Usagi sighed, knowing that what she was about to do would be no easy task. " Mamoru, we need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah sure. Come in." Mamoru said, closing the door behind him after Usagi walked in. He sat on the couch and was a bit confused when she sat away from him on the far end. "Uh, what was it that you wanted to talk about, Usako?"

Usagi inhaled and exhaled, this was _definitely_ going to be hard. " Mamoru… I-I think we should…I think we should, um…"

Mamoru took his girlfriend's hand and said in a very loving voice, " It's okay Usako. What's wrong? You can tell me anything."

She pulled away from him and moved over, her hands suddenly becoming quite interesting. " Mamoru… I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What!?"

"You heard me Mamoru, I'm breaking up with you, it's over."

"B-but why?"

"It's too confusing, you wouldn't understand. G-gomen nasai. Sayonara." 

She stood to leave but Mamoru grabbed her hand, his eyes pleading pathetically. (AN: *snicker*) "Usako, matte. J-just tell me. Is it some body else?"

Usagi shook her head, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Her mind told her to hug and kiss him and tell him she was wrong and that she wanted to believe him but her heart told her otherwise. If she wanted to explore life as a normal woman, she had to leave the senshi AND him. No one who knew of her alternate identity could be apart of her new life. It just wouldn't work out the right way. She forced back her tears and stood up straight, looking Mamoru in the eye. "Hai, Mamoru-san. I have found some one else, some one I think would suit me much better than you ever would. Gomen nasai, I'll be going now. Ja ne."

"Usako…"

"Usagi-san will be fine. I'm no longer your koibito, you can't call me that anymore." She said coldly, turning her back and walking out away, out the door and out of his life. _'Gomen, Mamo-chan. Please forgive me. Daisuke yo…'_

From that very moment that she walked out, Usagi's life changed forever. Tomorrow, she would be very different from how she used to be. The Ginishoujo (sp) would make sure of it.

**************************************

Well, that's it, I'm finished with the third chappy. YAY! I'm sorry, though I do not know how to spell Ginishojou (the silver crystal) or whatever. Also, for some reason I keep switching between Japanese and English in the dialogue, sorry for that. I can't help it! ^_^;

                         Thank you, 

                        Lady Angel

P.S. If you really like this, then PLEASE review. Thanx!

(August 20, 2002- 4:08 p.m.)


	4. Gorgeous Man

Title: A New Beginning  
Author: LadyAngel  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon so there! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Well, this is getting out much later than I had hoped…Anyway, please review! I need at least 7 to go to the next chapter! Thank you! Also, I've gotten a little better at writing so I hope this chapter is better than the others. Oh and The Real Folk Blues from Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me! Okay? Okay. 

Recommendations: Give A Reason by Sailor Ronin (aka Usagi-chan). The whole series of Give a Reason is incredibly amazing. Usagi-chan is an amazingly good writer. My favorite story form GaR is Give A Reason: Fushigi Yuugi Style.

Maybe She Was God is also an amazing story that you should all read, excuse me but I've stupidly forgotten the author's name but I give her great praise.

The final one that'll I'll recommend for this chapter is Virtues of the Western Frontier. This story, I should say, is my most favorite fanfic that I've ever written. Again I have forgotten the author's name, but I give her praise as well. She is an outstanding author and she will not let you down when writing her fanfiction. Believe me, you will love them all! 

Now, I will leave you all to hopefully enjoy my story. Osaki ni, (Good Evening _'when leaving a room.'_)  
  
  
  


****

A New Beginning  


Usagi walked slowly towards the Crown Game Center, her eyes glued to the ground beneath her. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen her old friends. They had agreed to let her have some space and for that she was very grateful, but she missed them so much. At night, sometimes she'd lay down and whisper a small 'good night' to Luna, only to remember that her guardian cat wasn't there. Sometimes she'd trip and fall and raise her hand to be lifted up, only to remember that her Mamo-chan wasn't there to help her. The reality of it all was too much for her and some nights her mother would find her crying herself to sleep. Many a time her parents had confronted her but each time she would just say that her stomach hurt of she had gotten another 'F' on her report card. 

Now, though that excuse could not be used for lately she had been getting terrific grades, A's, B's, and very few C's. Ms. Haruna was very proud of her.

Usagi caught herself. _'That's right, I don't go to Juuban High anymore.' _That was one of many other changes that had happened in her life. Recently she had transferred to a different high school closer to her house; farther from everyone else's. Hayai An-nai was a good school, but for her it just wasn't the same. Her reputation was different there. She was the bubbly, happy go lucky, blonde tornado that was late and out of breath every morning and she wasn't the klutzy ditz who's best grade was a D. She was the shy, isolated blonde who was always on time, got good grades, and could walk much more elegantly. Her only friend was Mayonaka, Aki who was a friendly but shy brunette. The two had met on Usagi's first day when Aki was assigned as Usagi's "Buddy Hostess" to show her around school. They had hit it off immediately and since then were inseparable. Aki was the only thing that made Usagi not regret her previous decisions to change.

Usagi sighed and decided to pull her eyes away from the concrete beneath only, only to find out that she had long since past the Crown Game Center. "Oh well," she muttered "I'm not in the mood for video games anyway." She continued to walk, having no place in mind and soon began to hum. The melody was something that she had heard Aki sing once before and she struggled to remember the lyrics. In an instant the words came flowing and she began to sing.

__

Hitotsu no mede asu o mite

Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru

Kimi no ai no yurikageode

Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara

Kawaita hitomi de daerka na itekure

The Real Folk Blues

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake

Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai

Ichido kiri de owarunara

"Excuse me miss, but that was lovely. You have an amazing singing voice." A deep male voice said behind her.

Usagi gasped and turned around, she hadn't heard anybody come up behind her. She turned rather quickly, the movement making her lose her balance and she fell into the arms of the unsuspecting stranger. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" 

The man chuckled softly, "No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have startled you. I'm sorry."

Usagi stood up from his arms and brushed herself off. "No, no. I should have kept my ba-," She cut herself off as she looked at him. He had the most beautiful emerald green eyes she had ever seen. And his hair! Curly brown locks fell boyishly in front of his eyes as he smiled down at her. She squinted, realizing that she knew him. _'But from where?'_

"Your name is Usagi, isn't it?"

Usagi looked up at him startled and he chuckled once again. "My name is Haru Yoku. I sit behind you in Science and Home-ec." 

Her eyes widened in remembrance. '_How could I not remember the most rebellious boy in school… not to mention the hottest…' _ She smiled up at him and unconsciously backed up. "Oh yeah! Now I remember you… oh well nice seeing you, bye!"

He sighed noticing her actions. "I'm not going to rob you or anything." Usagi blushed, knowing she must've hurt his feelings. "I wanted to ask you a question in fact."

"And what would that be?" She asked rather nervously.

He smiled yet again, looking even sexier than she had thought possible. He moved closer to her, "I wanted to know if…you'd go out with me." 

Her eyes widened. Since she had broken up with Mamoru she hadn't even considered dating. Haru frowned and ran a masculine hand through his hair. "You have a boyfriend don't you. Ah, man I should've known someone as beautiful would already be dating someone I'm sos sorry."

"Uh, no…" _'What the hell do you mean 'uh no'. You can't date a trouble maker.'_ Her subconscious scolded. '…_then again' _She thought, _'it'd be a great change from the normal 'perfect guy' thing. Maybe I need a change, it'll get my mind off of…certain things.'_

"I'd love to go out with you. I don't have a boyfriend."

A big wide grin spread across his face. " Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00 on Friday, if you're free." 

" I am. Uh, here's my address." She rummaged through her purse and grabbed a pen. She reached for his hand but he shook his head. 

"That's okay, I'll get it another way."

"Oh really? And how is that?"

He smirked and lifted her chin. Then he leaned in until his lips were inches away from hers. Slowly he moved and brushed his lips against her ear. "Believe me, I have my ways."

He backed away slowly, turned, and walked away. 

Usagi breathed in and out, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. _'Friday will be one interesting day. Wait till I tell Aki!'_

Meanwhile, as this interesting event was going on, Rei watched on in silence. She too had been walking and had seen Usagi on the street across from her. Of course, she had had the urge to run up to her and hug her like there was no tomorrow but decided against it. She had begun to walk away when she noticed an extremely gorgeous man walk up behind her blonde friend and after a moment of them speaking, she could've sworn he kissed her. Rei smirked in thought of her friend moving on, actually finding herself a man. "I'm so proud of you Usagi… just make sure Mamoru doesn't find out. He just might kill that boy…anything can happen when jealousy rules the heart." She laughed at the thought of Mr. Perfect even hurting a fly. Then again, he did seem rather pissed when the he saw Demando try to kiss Usagi, and he looked as if he'd shoot someone right then and there when Usagi finally told him about Seiya.

Slowly she shook her head, Mamoru and Usagi made a perfect couple but if Usagi wanted some one new, then that was her decision to make, it was none of Rei's business. Everything else was, because unbeknownst to Usagi, the senshi had been tracking her every move. And they were all very jealous when she met her knew friend, _Aki._ Mamoru knew none of this though. They had broken almost every promise they had made to their friend, but they'd respect at least one of her wishes: don't tell Mamoru anything. 

But Mamoru would find out soon enough, this she knew. "And he won't be happy." 

************************

Previously, in my sisters story before I remade it, Haru was Danny and… rather geeky. And Usagi never transferred. But I changed all that, I wanted _Haru_ to be cooler, more mysterious! 

Also, I'm very sorry that I didn't update. The reason being: School sucks and so does almost everyone I know but hey, what the hell am I gonna do about it? So I hope you liked it and I'll try and update more recently again. Please! Give me some reviews! And! Email me here if you wish: StormyKnight002@ aol.com, okay? Plus, if there were some Japanese words in the previous chapters besides the names, there won't be anymore. I can't do that unless I can use them correctly, I don't want a bunch of Japanese people coming after me with pitchforks and what not. So love, peace, and chicken grease! 

-Lady Angel 


	5. Getting Ready

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, capiche?

L No one reviewed…wahhhh!!!! Oh well, I don't mind. At least you reviewed Fake Princess, I can't believe you like it…I thought I'd get total flame… any who thank you for those who are reading and I have nothing more to say so on story!

A New Beginning

"Usa-chan, I'm so happy for you! I hope you have a wonderful time with Haru." Aki said to her blonde friend, enthusiastically. Tonight was the night Usagi would go on her first date since her break up with that Mamoru guy. She hoped she'd be happy.

"Oh, thank you, Aki-chan! I'm glad you approve of this, most people would think I'd be insane to go out with a trouble maker." Usagi answered as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror. Aki had offered to stay with her until her 'date' arrived, just for support. _Just like Minako and the others used to do…_ "Do you think I'd look good in the red dress with the flowers or the black, sleeveless dress with the zipper?"

"I don't know, Usa-chan. I'm not all that familiar with fashion."

"Oh, Aki! Just pick the one you like best."

"Well, I'm not sure…where's Haru taking you?"

"I don't know, he didn't say, actually…come to think of it, he doesn't seem like the type to be all fancy or anything."

"Nothing is as it seems, my friend."

Usagi looked at Aki in wonderment, it never seized to amaze her when her best friend spoke so maturely. As if from experience… "You're right, A-chan. I guess I'll go with the black one."

"Okay." 

Usagi finished brushing her hair and began to put them in their usual odangos when she stopped her self. _It's time for yet another change. _She thought. "Aki, hand me my srunchie will you?" 

"Sure…here you go."

"Thank you."

Again Usagi grabbed her brush and then quickly brushed all her hair back then took her srcunchie and tied it around her hair, making a high (and rather long) pony tail. She took a wisp of her hair and curled it around her finger before grabbing the black dress she chose from her closet. She slipped it over her head and asked some assistance from the brunette on her bed. Aki stood and helped Usagi zip up the back of the dress then turned her around to face her. 

Aki looked as if she were about to cry. "You look beautiful, Usagi. You're going to knock him dead." 

Usagi was surprised by Aki's true sincerity and the reality of it was haunting. Aki was no simple friend who be there at your greatest moments and then leave you hanging when you needed her the most, she was a true friend who would always be there for you through thick and then. _Just like the senshi._ A look of pure joy replace her surprised face and she hugged her friend- no, best friend- tightly. "Thank you, Aki… I appreciate you so much…"

"USAGI! Your DATE is HERE!!!" She heard her younger brother, Shingo, yell from down stairs. 

"Hurry, now Usagi. You don't want to keep him waiting, now do you?"

Usagi smiled and gave her friend yet another hug before rushing off to meet Haru. She reached the stairs and stopped herself from falling all the way down then slowly, step step, descended down the stairs until she reached the ground. Someone reached for her hand and slowly brought it to his lips. "You look stunning." A man said beside her as he let go her hand. 

"Thank you, Haru."

"You're welcome. Let's go before the night passes us by."

She giggled, "We'd better or else you'll have to meet my father."

"Then let's go. Bye Shingo, I'll bring you those trading cards on the next date I have with your sister."

Haru wrapped his arm around Usagi's waist and walked out of the door. They reached his car and when she was in side Usagi questioned him. "What was that all about."

He started the car and looked at her, "What, the trading card thing? I found out your brother liked Fushigi Yuugi and told him and give em' some of my own." 

"That's sweet… now, who said I was going on another date with you? We're not even through with this one."

"I just have a feeling we'll be going on a lot more in due time after this."

"Is that so? Then tell me, Mr. Know-it-all, where is it that we're going anyway?"

"It's a secret."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation, "At least give me a hint."

"Fine, do you like to dance?"

************

Well, here's yet another chapter. A peace offering for not getting the other one out sooner. I promise I'll be more frequent with the chapters, okay? Oh! And don't forget to read the "Fake Princess" story I have, I think you'll like it! Thank you and remember, REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Lady Angel


	6. Do you understand? Kisses at night

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (No cute puns today. Can't think of any.)

Well, this is finally the sixth chapter! Aren't you happy? Yeah!!!! Okay, anyway, thank you all for your lovely reviews! I appreciate them all so much! I (again) am in awe that you like this. I have ten reviews, which I love! Thank you again! Okay, so on to the story!

A New Beginning

Usagi stared at the large ballroom in awe. The room was large and bright with gold tinted window glasses and golden curtain tied back with silver ribbons. Above her was the beautifully painted glass ceiling; varieties of color making it so lovely. White light danced in Usagi's eager eyes as she watched men and women in tuxedos and beautiful gowns dance together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. 

Haru noticed his date's stare and smiled. He bent down and brushed his lips against her ear the way he had done the day he asked her out. "Amazing, isn't it? If you want we could dance first and eat later." 

At the mention of food Usagi broke out of her reverie and grabbed Haru's hand, then raced over to the tables at the far side of the ballroom. Another smile appeared on Haru's face as they reached the dining area. They moved toward a table for two and, trying to be gentlemen like, pulled out her chair. Usagi sat down and looked at him in appreciation. He sat across from her and in no time the waiter was in front of them, a notebook and pencil in hand.

"Hello Sir, Madam. How are you this evening? I am Robert and I will be your waiter for tonight. Here are your menus. What would you like to drink?"

Haru turned to Usagi, urging her to go first. Usagi bit her lip, the way she always did when she was concentrating. Then she decided to try the drink that Setsuna always ordered. "I'll have green tea, no ice and lots of sugar."

The waiter scribbled her order down on his notepad and turned to the brunette sitting across from Usagi. "And you, sir?"

"I will have a Mary, virgin. No alcohol." The waiter nodded and walked off to get their beverages. 

Usagi raised her eyebrows in interest, "A virgin Mary?"

He just shrugged, waving off her 'question'. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, I'll have whatever you're having."

"I'm having frog legs with shrimp fried rice and lobster. As a side dish I'm having crawfish as well. I have been here before." 

"Mmm, sounds good."

"Yes, it's very tasty."

The waiter returned with a tray and two glasses. "Here you are Sir, Madam."

Haru nodded, "Thank you, Robert."

"You are most welcome, Sir. Now, are you two ready to order or shall I give you more time?"

"We're ready, Robert. The Lady and I would like to have the sea food combo with fish legs."

"As you wish." The waiter walked away and disappeared behind the double doors and Haru turned back to Usagi.

"So, tell me about yourself, Usagi."

Usagi looked surprised and thought about what she should say. _Well, I'm sixteen and in a week I'm turning seventeen. I dated a man named Mamoru Chiba for three years and recently broke up with him. His alter identity is Tuxedo Mask and I was betrothed to him over 1,000 thousand years ago. I used to be known as Sailor Moon and have now separated myself from my old friends who were known as the Senshi. Did I mention that I was supposed to become queen of the world and have a baby with my ex-boyfriend who would've been the king of earth? _"My whole name is Usagi Tsuki Tsukino. I have a little brother in sixth grade, my mom is a house wife, and my father is manager of a bank." 

Haru raised his eyebrow. "Is that all?" 

"Pretty much."

"No secrets?"

"None that I'm telling you."

"Fine, be that way."

She giggled as he pretended to pout and leaned on her elbow. "So, tell _me _about _yourself._"

He sat up and pretended to ponder what he'd say. "Well, _my_ full name is Haru Kage Yoku. I am already seventeen and I grew up in Tokyo, Japan. I am an only child, my father is a lawyer and my mother is a lawyer as well but only part time. She's a real estate agent full time."

Usagi stared, mouth agape. "That means that you're…"

"Loaded? Wealthy? Filthy rich? Yup, pretty much." He said nonchalantly.

"If you're wealthy…then don't you live in a mansion? With maids and other people waiting on you hand and foot?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, if you have such a good life- why are you so rebellious? I thought rich people were snobby and obnoxious who were obsessed with being 'clean' so that even more people would adore and envy them." She stopped and blushed, realizing how incredibly obnoxious she sounded herself. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Haru simply shrugged, not the slightest bit offended. "No problem. Besides, a homely girl like you wouldn't understand."

She gave him a sharp look and was ready to tell him off when the waiter came. "Madam, Sir. Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Robert." Haru said, calmly.

Again, Haru turned to her when the waiter left. "It's not a big deal, just forget it. Let's eat, okay?" But Usagi refused to forget, for the first time since her decision to leave the senshi, Usagi was in no mood to eat. She sat staring at him until finally she cleared her throat. 

"You don't think I'd understand? Try me."

Haru sighed and dropped the crab fork he had been using to fish out the lobster meat. "Fine, you want to know? Then listen, and don't interrupt…please." Usagi nodded in agreement and he continued. "I may be rich and everything but to me it's just like being a bird in a cage. I'm trapped within the expectations of being the son of two very rich people and it sickens me to death. My life is an open book, you want to know something? Just go to the source, they'll tell you. 

"My life is completely planned out for me. I have all these things that people wanted me to be, wanted me to do. My father and mother want me to carry out their legacy. Become even more rich, get married to a snobby little brat, and have a kid. None of these things are things I want to do, and for the longest time I used to think that I had to do that or else I'd disappoint everyone. But now, I realize my life is mine to control and no one else's. I mean, what if I don't want to marry or have a kid? Hasn't anyone ever considered that? 

"So I decided to change. I decided to do things my way from now on, make my own decisions. I wanted to be mysterious, I wanted people to try and figure me out instead of looking to the source. I wanted people to look at me and think 'hey, there's that kid everyone keeps talking about.' Instead of 'oh look, it's the rich boy, better not be his friend- he's too snobby.' Haven't you ever just felt like breaking out of this hell we call life and just start living? I mean truly... where no one makes choices for you?" He looked into her eyes and saw nothing but a blank stare. "I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't understand." 

But in reality, Usagi did understand. Because she felt the same way, went through the same emotions. She left her senshi and soul mate to be her own person and he left the comfort and safety of his controlled organized life, to be his own person. They came from two different worlds, with the same lives and same emotions. _We are exactly a like. He'd be able to understand me and my actions where as the senshi just can't comprehend it. We come from the same world with completely different emotions…_

"Let's dance." Usagi said suddenly after a long moment of silence. Her food was barely touched as was Haru's but neither seemed to notice. 

He looked at her in puzzlement, not really comprehending what she just said. Then:

"Oh, you want to dance? Okay…can you slow dance?" He asked.

Her eyes brows furrowed trying to remember if she could or couldn't. When she remembered Mamoru's constant yelps of pain when she stepped on his feet she decided the answer to Haru's question was a definite no. She grinned sheepishly and looked at her hands, "Not really." 

The suave, mysterious young man came out once more and Haru stood, taking Usagi's hand. "Well, then I guess it's time for you to learn." He pulled her out onto the dance floor and twirled her around. 

"Put your arms around my neck and I'll put mine around your waste." Usagi hesitantly obeyed and he continued. "Now, I'll lead and you follow. When I step back, you do too. When I step to the right, so do you. So on and so forth. Are you ready?" She nodded and at Haru's que to the DJ, the lights began to dim and the music became softer. 

Slowly, Haru began to lead as he said he would and Usagi followed, concentrating on her feet. He lifted her chin and then began to lead again. She was tense but as they danced on all she thought about was Haru holding her and being so close to you. 

After what seemed like hours of dancing, though it had only been thirty minutes, Usagi stood on her tip toes and brushed her lips against his ear the way her had done to her so many times before. "Haru, I understand completely." He looked at her in confusion but all that melted away as her lips caught his in an utter sweet, and passionate kiss. 

***********

I hope you liked it. I spent quite a while typing it, having no time to type up chapters for my other stories. Please review, thank you and good bye.

Lady Angel.


	7. Ragged Appearances

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, capiche? 

Well, hidie ho all! Guess what? Here's the seventh chapter, yay!!!! Okay, but I have some disturbing information… this pace I'm going at won't last. I have bunches of homework and everything so, yeah. But I promise that I won't take as long as I did when I first started A New Beginning. Okay, so on to the story!!!

A New Beginning

The senshi walked dejectedly into the Crown Game Center together. This was the first time in a long time that they had even gone anywhere together. They were slowly drifting apart without their princess to keep them together. Of course, they had been keeping track of her but they never had meetings about it. Instead they called each other; the thought of meeting at Rei's temple without Usagi's bright smile to cheer them up was just too painful. The only thought that kept them from wanting to drift out of existence was the fact that their princess was happy. They had done something good letting her live her own life. They knew, from Rei, that she had a new boyfriend, Haru and they heard from Minako that she also had a not-so-new best friend, named Aki. 

They rarely saw Usagi anymore; in fact they hadn't seen her for the past six months. Their little girl was now seventeen years old, almost as smart as Amy (almost), and had a new life! And here they were…by themselves falling apart. It was Luna who had suggested that they go have some fun together. It was so strange for them to be together, though, so foreign. They just weren't used to it anymore and yet some where deep within their soul the feeling was entirely familiar, it felt good. 

"This is good, girls, right?" Rei said as they slid into a small booth. It wasn't the one they used to always sit in; they didn't have the emotional strength to do that.

"Yeah, this pleasant. I'm glad we could hang out with each other the way we used to." Ami said, optimistically. 

"I can't believe we haven't hung out for six months! I never thought that I'd be able to stay isolated for that long." Makoto said, raising her arms and placing them behind her head as she leaned back against the cushions. 

"Correction, seven months. It's only been six months since we've last seen Usagi…" Minako closed her mouth the moment she spoke the name and the others became silent as well. A heavy, almost deafening silence spread throughout the booth for quite some time until Rei once again broke the silence with an amazed gasp. 

"What is it, Rei?" Makoto asked as she saw her friends surprised stare. 

Rei raised one finger and pointed to the booth in the far right corner of the crown game center. Makoto gasped, too as she followed the direction in which her finger was pointing. The others followed it as well. "Mamoru." They said unison.

The usual clean cut Terran prince was sitting in the corner booth with his shirt inside out. He was in desperate need of a hair cut and he had a shadow of a beard visible on his chin. If you looked any closer you could tell that the newspaper he was 'reading' was upside-down. They all knew why he was like that but they hadn't known that he had been like that. They hadn't had any contact with him in the past few months. 

Then, as if his life couldn't be any more pathetic, the reason for Mamoru's sorrow walked in, her arm wrapped around the waist of her boyfriend. And at that very moment, of all moments Mamoru looked up. Usagi turned and blue met blue. His eyes filled with pain as he looked from her to her boyfriend and then back to her. She turned back around as her boyfriend leaned in and whispered in her ear. She nodded and they sat down at a booth a few seats behind the senshi. The others looked at her and figured that she didn't see them. But that wasn't true, because though Usagi had left the senshi she still had the blood and skills of a senshi, therefore she could sense her other soldiers. The others probably forgot about they. They turned back to Mamoru and saw that he was still looking longingly at the blonde. 

"Poor guy," Minako said sympathetically as she watched him. Unlike the rest of them, Mamoru had no clue about Usagi's decision not to be queen and her departure from the senshi. All he knew was that she had someone new and that she didn't love him anymore. She tore her gaze from the homeless looking man, "I feel so sorry for him. He must be hurting so much."

"Yeah, we're being selfish. Mamoru is the one who was truly hurt by all this."

"Your wrong, Makoto. We were all hurt by it." Ami whispered softly.

"We should tell him." Minako said.

"Tell him what?" Rei asked confused.

"Well…you know." She said… nodding her head towards the direction of a certain princess. 

"No way! Usagi told us not to tell Mamoru anything. We broke every other promise we made, no reason to break another one." Makoto said, giving Minako a look that promised death. 

" So we don't tell Mamoru?" Ami asked.

"Tell me what?" 

***************

Not much of a cliffhanger, but I tried. I hope you liked it, I can't believe that I spent more than an hour of this and only wrote three pages! Ugh, oh well. That is fine with me, I'm tired. I worked hard getting this out for you! After I got out Fake Princess chapter 3 I decided to write this for you, so I hope you're happy. Good bye! Thank you!

Love, Peace, and Chicken Grease,

Lady Angel


	8. Get the Hell Out of My Life

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own crap. I also do not own Sailor Moon. 

Well, here is the eighth chapter of ANW. Like I said in the previous chapter(s) I will not be able to keep up this pace. On Saturdays and Sundays, I will be practicing my stupid flute. I practice everyday, but I still suck, so I have to practice even more. I can only write on school days. Ironic, huh? Not really? Oh well, on to the eighth chapter!

A New Beginning

"Tell me what?" Mamoru asked again when the senshi didn't answer.

"Nothing. We aren't talking about you." Ami answered. 

"If you weren't talking about me then why'd I hear my name?" he asked, persistently.

"We were just gossiping, it's nothing important." Minako said, nonchalantly. 

Mamoru crossed his arms, "It's something about Usako, isn't it?" He asked. The senshi were a bit startled that he used his old pet name for Usagi but they weren't that surprised. They were too slow to answer and he looked at them intensely. "Tell me."

"Mamoru, please…just forget it." Rei said, knowing full well that he wouldn't. 

"If it's something about Usako, I want to know. I _have _know." He answered her. Rei sighed and looked at Minako.

"He's all yours, Minako."

She looked at Rei surprised. "But-,"

"You wanted to tell him. Here's your chance," She answered back.

"Fine." Minako stood and the others stood as well. "Follow me," she said to Mamoru who was still waiting. 

"Why, just tell me here." He said to her but Makoto shook her head. 

"Follow Minako. If _she,_" Makoto looked over at Usagi and nodded her head towards her, "hears us telling you anything, she'll kill us. She's nice and caring but if you piss her off, it's all over with. You know how she is." He nodded and all of them walked out of the arcade, together. 

Usagi noticed this and became deeply suspicious wondering why Makoto had looked at her when she was talking to Mamoru. She turned when she realized Haru was talking to her. "Huh?" she asked.

"I said, 'are you alright.' You seem troubled." He repeated. 

"Oh, no…I'm fine. Just…peachy."

"Peachy?" He said, surprised.

"Umm, yeah. Haru, honey, I've gotta go…take care of some business." She said as she stared through the transparent doors of the arcade.

"Uh, okay. I'll drive you home." He said as she began to stand up. 

"No that's okay, I need some exercise." She said, preoccupied. She moved and kissed him on his cheek and left, quickly. 

Haru sat back down and stared at their untouched food that they had ordered. "Well that was…abnormal." 

**************

The senshi walked arrived shortly at the park near Mamoru's apartment building. They headed over to the small bridge across the lake and Mamoru leaned against the railing. "So?" He asked expectantly.

Minako leaned against the railing across from him and looked at her friends. They shrugged and she cleared her voice. "Okay, when Usagi broke up with you…the reason was because…well…she wanted to leave the senshi. In fact she wanted to leave her whole life. She didn't want to be future queen, she didn't want to be the princess, she was sick of being Sailor Moon and didn't want the responsibility of a daughter. She felt like her life as it was, was holding her back from what she truly wanted to do. So she decided to leave us and abandon her 'duties' as princess and future queen. She didn't want her life to be all planned out for her… meaning-,"

"Meaning she wanted a new life. So if she was going leaving you guys and her chosen destiny…she had to leave me too." He finished, understanding. "Why didn't she just tell me that instead of putting me through this." 

Minako shrugged. "I think she didn't really have it all planned out when she did this…so she rushed things. I think that maybe she thought you just wouldn't understand. To tell you the truth, none of us know for sure."

"I would've understood if she would've just been straight with me." He said, sadness his voice.

"You know, Mamoru_-san_, there is a reason why I didn't tell you the truth, and it's not what Ms. Aino here thinks. I didn't tell you, because I knew that you'd be doing the same damn thing the senshi are doing to me." 

They all gasped as they turned to see the one and only Tsukino, Usagi standing there - a look of pure anger on her normally passive face. Then Rei realized what it was Usagi had said and became rather angry her-self. "What do you mean 'the same damn thing the senshi are doing to me'? We haven't done a damn thing to you."

"No? So, following me around like a stalker is doing nothing to me?" Again they looked were surprised and Usagi laughed bitterly. "I'm not an idiot. I know that you've been tracking me like bloodhounds. I chose not to say anything for fear of actually having to confront you." She turned to Mamoru, "Nothing personal Mamoru-san, but you can't even deny it. If you had known all this before, then you would've been apart of this as well." 

"Usako…" He said, gently.

"No, Mamoru, it's _Usagi._ You can't call me Usako anymore, only Haru can." She said to him, strictly. 

"Usagi, you're completely out of line here. You don't understand our reasons."

"I understand perfectly fine. You guys don't think I can take care of myself. But guess what? I'm a big girl, now. I don't need people watching me like a hawk anymore. I could've sworn I explained this already but I guess I have to make it clearer. When I said I wanted a new life, I meant I want a life with _no senshi_ in it. I wanted a normal life. I also told you guys to stay out of my life meaning…stay the hell out of my life. 

So… don't follow me anymore, don't look at me; in fact- don't even talk to me. I don't want to see your faces every again. The only possible way that will happen is if we pass each other on the street or in the arcade. If you see me, don't say hi because I'll just ignore you. Do you understand me?" She said, coldly. 

"B-," Ami was about to object but Rei cut her off.

"Fine. You don't want us and you don't need us? Good, it's better that way. Just don't come crawling back to us when your 'new life' goes down hill." 

Usagi shrugged as if she didn't care and walked away. The others walked away as well, their hearts heavy. They all knew that what Usagi said was true; she didn't lie about things like that. Her mind was made. They just hoped she knew what she was doing.

*************

Ooh…bad Usagi. Lol, anyways I hope you liked this. I wanted to make it longer but I'm tiredful. I know Usagi sounds like a total biotch right now, but can you blame her. The senshi had no right to invade her privacy. Then again, Usagi still needs to get an attitude check. Can you say Ricki Lake? Lol, please review and I'll get out another chappy as soon as possible. Thank you and good-bye. 

-Lady Angel


	9. I Love You

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I own this story and Usagi's friend and man, but I own nothing else so screw you. :: Blows raspberry:: o

Okay, I know you all wish to murder me or torture me, blah blah blah but in my defense, it's been hard these past few months in school plus I'm lazy (so...yeah. Any way here is the ninth chapter, I hope you enjoy (if you still remember the storyline.)

A New Beginning

Usagi stalked off to her home, anger in her eyes. _How dare they go against my wishes in such a way, after I asked them_ _not to tell him_! She thought, furiously. She had from the second she walked away from them that sad day when she gave up her 'throne' that they'd follow her. For good reasons of course, like protecting her and such. For that she was grateful, because she knew that her, no, the senshi were loyal no matter what, so she dealt with it, never once leading on that she knew of their doings. But they had crossed the line when they told Mamoru. _How could they!? How could they_ _tell him so easily, had they even thought of what could have happen if she found out? How betrayed she would've felt?_ Through her anger, she had no doubt that they had thought about it and she knew that they regretted it. But could she blame them for their actions? Perhaps it was payback. She betrayed them by abandoning them, so they betrayed her by going against her word. The likelihood of this was slim, for she knew the senshi would never do such a thing simply for payback. 

__

But why then? She asked herself, now slightly calmer than before. Did they feel sorry for him? I know Minako must've, being the Ai no Megami and all but still... She shook her head to clear her thoughts, for they were giving her a painful migraine. 

She looked up and saw that already she was near home. Two more blocks was all that was left. The cold wind whipped across her body and she tightened the thin jacket she had around her shoulders. She bent her as so as not to allow the harsh wind to hit her face. She continued to walk, her thoughts no longer plagued by the memory of the senshi and her once future husband. In no time at all, her house came into view as she smiled in relief, because she was already growing tired. But her smile was quickly replaced with a puzzled frown when, upon further movement, she saw a young man on her front porch. Haru? She thought as she came closer but to her dismay, it was not the young man she wanted to see, instead it was the man she had attempted to avoid for over six months. She decided to pass her house, hoping that he hadn't noticed her yet but the fates were against her.

"Usak-Usagi?" The man's voice rang out, uncertainly.

Usagi didn't answer, but she didn't doubt that he knew it was her. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to simply stalk away from this encounter, she lifted her head high and walked up towards her front porch. She approached him cautiously until she stood five feet away from him. She stood up straight and crossed her arms, giving him a disapproving glare that could put her old elementary school friend, Hiiro's, to shame. "What are you doing here, Mamoru?" she asked, monotonously, though her eye slightly twitched as she said his name.

Mamoru was surprised but unfazed by her tone of voice. He had come for a reason and he would not leave until he got what it was that he wanted: a straight answer. He ignored her previous question and got straight down to business in his rugged masked avenger way. "We need to talk now. I have some questions that you will answer and I am not leaving until you do. Clear?"

She narrowed her eyes. She was not about to be pushed around by this man of the past, as far as she had acknowledged for the past six months was that this ass did not exist. "This is my house and my mouth. I'll answer what I want, and if I don't answer at all then so be it. Is _that _clear?" She stated calmly.

"As glass. But that doesn't mean I won't leave. I meant what I said, Usako." He said, equally calm yet he was growing impatient, a rare action for the caped crusader. 

"Just get on with it, I haven't got all night."

"Why'd you leave the senshi?"

"Makoto will tell you."

"I didn't ask her."

"If you want to know, you'd better ask her because I won't tell you."

"Fine." He gritted his teeth, "Why'd you leave me?"

"...Mamoru-," She began but he cut her off.

"No, I want to know. You don't want to tell me anything else and I realize that you have no intention of doing so. So just answer me this question and I'll leave you alone."

"No..." She whispered.

"Please, Usako, _please_...." He took her hands and ran his fingers over her knuckles.

The moment he asked the question, the emotional barriers in her mind had begun to crack but she had managed to keep it in check, but the moment he touched her, her barriers crumbled. She fell to her knees, which she herself even knew that she was being over dramatic but she didn't care. How was she supposed to tell him everything that was going in her mind. How was she supposed to tell him that she still loved him but that she couldn't return to him? How could she explain anything to him, how could she be so distraught over such a simple question? She had no doubt in her mind that most ex-girlfriends would easily answer this question his five words or less, whereas she didn't even no where to begin. 

Mamoru had fallen to his knees as well and had long since wrapped his arms around the girl he had always loved and would never stop loving. In a short time, she was sobbing. It wasn't a sob from a young girl who was crying because she didn't get her way, she had fallen, etc, no, not at all. It was s sob from a heart broken and torn woman whose life was changed drastically when she was way to young. It was the sob of a woman who had gone through too many heart ships and was all to wise for her age. The sight was so saddening, so full of woe, that even the heavens would cry out in sadness. Only one mortal could protect her at this very moment, only one. And that was the man she had forsaken and yet still loved her against all odds. He was her heart, her soul, her very being. He was her protector, her lover, her everything and he always had been. No man could replace Mamoru, she had always known that, and now she felt the over powering blow of her attempt to deny it. 

Slowly she began to speak through her tears; her words barely audible and so low that Mamoru had to lean in to hear her. "Mamoru, I'm so, so sorry! I love you; I never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for putting you through all this. But you must understand!! I wasn't ready for this, for any of this. I wasn't ready for the path fate and destiny chose for me, I wasn't ready to be a mother and a wife. I could barely get through school! I've been through too much, I've seen too much! While other girls are complaining about how boring their lives are and how they wish they could be super heroes, I'm wishing I could be just like them. I know I sound selfish but...but I just wanted to remember...remember what it was like before you and the others. I wanted to experience life as Tsukino, Usagi, not Sailor Moon or Neo Queen Serenity or the tsuki no hime. 

I left you to find out what it was like to be with someone else, what it was like to be in someone else's arms, to hear some one else say 'I love you.' But I miss you, Mamo-chan. I miss you so much. I tried to deny it, I tried to say it was just guilt and that I'd get over it. I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me...I love you..."

To say the least, Mamoru was shocked by her outburst of words. Not ever in his whole time of being with her had he heard he speak so passionately. But now was not the time to be in awe, now was the time to comfort his angel, the woman he loved and would do anything for no matter what. He buried his face in her hair and whispered lovingly, "I love you to, my Usako." The two looked so beautiful sitting together with the moon shining over their features, making them glow radiantly.

They sat there for who knows how long, wrapped in each other's love. So wrapped up, in fact, that they didn't notice another young man walk up behind them. The youth seemed confused, angry, and sad at the same time and his voice showed his emotions. "Usako?"

****************************************

Well, I hope that was long enough. Now that I've got my computer up and working correctly I will be typing up more chapter, so don't worry. I hope you love it! Thanks for putting up with me and thank you to all my loyal readers whom waited patiently (or impatiently) for my next few chapters! 

-Lady Angel 


	10. Caught! Flying Fist

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so you can sue me for nothing. *blows rasberry*

  


*Creeps from around the corner slowly* Eh...heh heh. Konnichiwa minna-san? *ducks as tomatoes are thrown her way* Gomen nasai, minna-san. I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as fast as I had intended I'm what, a month late? Bad huh? Oh well, on with the next chapter.

  


A New Beginning

  


"Usako?"

  


Both Usagi and Mamoru gasped as they looked up at the intruder. Usagi's eyes widened in horror as she saw her koibito glaring at them, with pure fury evident in his eyes. Quickly she untangled herself from Mamoru's arms and stood up clumsily, Mamoru doing the same. "What...what are you doing here, Haru-chan?" she asked, her voice hoarse, as she kept her eyes downcast.

  


Haru's eyes narrowed at the man beside her. "I should be asking you the same thing." He immediately knew the older man in front of him was his koibito's ex, he had no doubt in his mind. "Why are you here with him? Is that why you left so early, to meet with him?" He asked accusingly; taking a step closer to her becoming all the more intimidating as he always had been. 

  


Usagi gulped and unconsciously took a step backward. Haru advanced on her but Mamoru intervened, stepping between the two. "I suggest you move before you end up receiving a black eye, Haru-chan."

  


Haru began to seethe as the Mamoru said this and in and instance his hand was flying straight for Usagi...

  


*********************************************

Alright, this is a short chapter I know but I couldn't think of anything. Writer's block, you know? The next chapter will be longer. (Part of the reason why I stopped writing temporarily.)

  


And yes, I did mean to put Usagi at the end.

  
  


-Lady Angel


	11. A Terrible Chain of Events Part 1

Title: A New Beginning

Author: Lady Angel

Disclaimer: What the heck do you think?

  


Same old, same old. New Chapter, Please Review.

  


A New Beginning

  
  


Usagi let out a short scream and closed her eyes, expecting to be in a world of pain in the next second but the blow she expected never came. Instead Haru's fist curved and slammed straight into Mamoru's jaw; a sickening crack could be heard. Mamoru wavered but never fell. He kept his balance and with a more powerful blow, her jabbed the younger male in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Usagi's eyes widened as she moved farther away from the brawl that was unfolding right in front of her. Her voice produced a strangled gasp as she saw that her prince's mouth was bleeding and her koibito was doubled over. But he soon recovered.

She feared for them both knowing their capabilities. Mamoru was a skilled _knight_, having fought in many battles but Haru was a skilled street fighter whom knew more tricks than any gangster could wish to know. The two matched each other in their fighting rank, more or less and if they weren't careful, they could most likely kill each other. 

Usagi turned away and moved towards the tree beside her porch to contemplate. Though this was not the time to be simply sitting and thinking, Usagi was not about to get caught between the prince of earth and the widely acclaimed prince of blood, having spilled quite a lot in his life. She sighed and closed her eyes. '_What's wrong with me? First I yell at Mamoru and the senshi about getting into my personal affairs and tell them to leave me be. Then I fall into the arms of the very man I ordered never to come near me again and proclaim my love for him. Now I realize that after even that, my heart fills with butterflies when Haru is around. Even when he's mad! Could it be that I love them both? If that's the case, I can't lead them on but I'll feel so guilty if I break one of their hearts...' _ She then remembered how angry Haru was and laughed bitterly, _' Then again, I might not have to choose since Haru might not ever want to see me ever again.' _

  


Just then, a figure came running down the street, screaming hysterically. "Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Come quickly, please!" the figure hollered, frantically.

  


Usagi's eyes snapped open and she saw that the owner of the hysterical voice was Aki's mother, Shinjuku. 

"Shinjuku-san, what is it?" Usagi asked concerned, ignoring the pained voices of the two fighting men behind her. 

  


Shinjuku breathed heavily and spoke with exhaustion. "I-it's Aki. Sh-she's...hurt. She was in a car crash an hour ago. She requested to see you just...just before she became unconscious. You-you must come now!"

  


The blonde had shock written all over her face as she thought about the day's events. First the senshi, then Haru, now Aki? Why is this happening to me?" She muttered to herself softly. She shook her head and ran over to the panting men whom showed no intention of ending their brawl. "Haru, Mamoru, please stop fighting. Please! Aki is in the hospital, we must go!" She said, quickly.

  


They stopped fighting but Mamoru seemed confused. "Who...who is Aki?" He asked, dumbly.

Haru, whom had gotten close to Aki as well while dating Usagi, looked at her in horror. He glared back at Mamoru but ignored his question. He grabbed Usagi while Shinjuku followed them. They jumped into his car which he had parked in front of Usagi's house and sped off down the street as Shinjuku gave him directions to the hospital.

  


************************

Interesting, no? Okay, I let out another chapter so you all would be happy, okay? (Usagi's life is hectic, ne?)

Okay, also before any of you ask me, in the last chapter Mamoru said 'Haru-chan' correct? Well, he was saying that in a mocking tone. In Japan, if you say 'chan' at the end of someone's name without their permission it's like saying "ha ha, I'm better than you." Now do you get it? Good! Please review, minna-san!

Domo arigotou gozaimasu.

  


-Lady Angel


	12. A Terrible Chain of Events Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shit, okay?

Author Notes: I changed my name from 'Lady Angel' to Priestess Exterminator Sachiko. Anywho, sorry for the four month delay but having accelerated classes, a crazy family, and a blood thirsty band teacher ain't helping any, okay? By the way, I've gotten very into Inu Yasha lately (the show, too) so look for more fanfiction on that, too, by me. By the way, Miroku and Inu are much hotter than Mamoru could ever be... *don't shoot me* This will be a short chapter because it's late and I'm tired. 

  
  
  


Usagi braced herself as Haru turned a sharp corner and damned near crashed into a man on the side walk. She knew he was a rebellious driver but for the love of all that was holy, did he have endanger ever person near (or in) the damnable car? She sighed and relaxed a bit as he was forced to stop at a red light. She glanced over at him and saw the distraught look on his face, knowing that he was not only angry at her but worried about Aki. Well, at least her friend took his mind off of what happened only ten minutes before...not that it was a good thing she was hurt.

  


After dwelling a bit more on her thoughts of Haru and Aki, she decided to think about Mamoru. She looked to the side (Haru was in front with Shujuku) and noticed that Mamoru was staring intently at her. She looked away immediately, blushing. She closed her eyes and leaned back thinking of how much she loved how he used to look at her when they were dating. She reveled in the memory, cursing herself for throwing Haru and Mamoru into some type of love triangle. She gasped as the car came to a harsh halt. She opened her eyes and saw that they had already arrived at the hospital. She unbuckled her belt and slid out of the door on her right. 

  


The group ran into the hospital and Shujuku immediately showed them to Aki's room. Once they arrived, the three others who had not seen dear Aki before were surprised at what they saw. Haru and Usagi's dearest friend didn't look like her sunny vibrant self at all. She didn't look like the happy-go-lucky yet shy girl they had grown to love. Instead she looked like a lifeless old woman living out her final days. Her hair was stringy and tangled; drench in blood. Her face was covered in the crimson substance as well, mingled with dirt and what not. Bruises graced her once rosy cheeks and her closed eyes had small gashes beneath them. Her hands were cut and her shoulders were still bleeding through the bandages. 

  


Usagi looked as if she were to cry and unconsciously, protectively, Haru placed his arm around her, he too holding back threatening tears. Mamoru, always being the compassionate man that he was, looked at the girl with sympathy and silently said a prayer to...well, to any holy being that might help this drastic situation. Aki's mother had sat down and was burying her head into the girl's sheets. This was a sad scene indeed. All thoughts of murder were erased from both the young men's minds and thoughts of love affairs and what not disintegrated from a certain bunny's head. They stood silently and only the sound of Aki's heart monitor could be heard. 

  


Usagi leaned into Haru's embraced and whimpered slightly. _How could this of happened. Why her, why now? My life is a living hell... my choice between Haru and Mamoru will have to wait. Right now, my best friend needs me._

  


*********

End


End file.
